


Together

by VySg



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VySg/pseuds/VySg
Summary: Festivia Butterfly was never happy, she was lied her whole life and somehow, she noticed it.Eclipsa found her memories inside the wand as soon as she had it in her hands again.





	Together

Guiltless, innocent.

Festivia’s expression changed over the years and even if she was called the Fun one, she couldn’t fool Eclipsa. The Queen knew what a faked smile looked like, how many doubts and fears are hidden inside of them.

Festivia Butterfly was never happy, she was lied her whole life and somehow, she noticed it.

Eclipsa found her memories inside the wand as soon as she had it in her hands again, ready to fight her daughter. Tears rolled down as she thought about the unhappiness she caused not only her own child but Festivia’s as well. It shouldn’t have been like that, Meteora should have had a lovely peaceful life just like she hoped she had and Festivia deserved to live happy and free as she was.

Meteora was back to her after all and that’s what her heart wanted more than everything. And soon she’d be reunited with the love of her life. They’d be happy at last.

Except she somehow feels it’s unfair.

Through the memories, she learned that Festivia tried to free her more than once after discovered half of the truth. Still believing she was her daughter but that she left her to run away with a monster.

Festivia forgave her, she said she’d leave too…

And it broke her heart.

That child, crowned Queen so young, loved her so much and loudly expressed her wish that she would have run away from Mewni with her.

That made her cry.

“I didn’t leave you, I would never…”

A realization came to her mind.

_She wasn’t hers._

Honestly, she couldn’t care less.

The spell Festivia used to free her never worked, instead, it made her ill and tired, but she kept trying.  Her magic wasn’t strong enough and one day she disappeared, leaving behind her kingdom. And Eclipsa found where she was.

Her record said she lived a long life, happily married, yet it was another big lie and Eclipsa figurate the next Queen was also taken away from her family to become Mewni’s heir. This time, they were two.

Globgor gave his wife a warm smile, supportive and loving, holding Meteora as Eclipsa used the wand to link with Festivia’s spell and her fears became true.

Festivia was freed from her long own magic prison, still young, still ill. Eclipsa walked towards her, tears already coming out.

“Mom…?” the young Queen asked, her voice weak and cracking.

“Hello,” Eclipsa said softly.

“Did… did it… work?”

The Queen of Mewni nodded.

“Yes, my darling. I’m here, we’re finally together,” she held the younger in her arms.

Festivia smiled, taking the embrace thigh

“You smell like candy… you’re really… here… with me…”

“And I’ll always be.”

Festivia’s eyes closed, and Eclipsa tried to not cry. She’d use her spell once more, to leave behind Festivia’s past.

The next time she knew, there was a new baby waiting to be held by her. Eclipsa smiled, taking baby Festivia in her arms.

“I will never leave, I promise.”

She was the Queen of Mewni, with her monster husband and two beautiful daughters.

Eclipsa couldn’t be happier.


End file.
